Simple
by DemeterChild
Summary: Dedicated to MimiSweet4... her stories are great... especially 'Blame the Apple'. Nova has a boyfriend, and Sprx is crushed. Well, that's the least of his problems. Spova. Fourth chapter deleted and remade to help with the original plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.

9999999999999999999999999999999

Sprx stared out the window. _Maybe it was for the best. I mean, it can't hurt that bad, can it?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Nova and her new boyfriend, Rio, walking into the new restaurant in Shugazoom, Η φλογερή πυράκτωση, which means 'the fiery glow' in Greek. He sighed, playing around with the food in front of him, freshly made.

Later, he met up with his new friend, Talia and her sister, Magnolia. They knew what happened, and decided it was best not to talk about it. They thought about it as they walked around the Super Robot, though.

_Flashback:_

_It was early morning, and Nova snuck out of the Super Robot, trying her best not to wake up everyone else. The ground was misted in fog, and she could hardly see a thing. But, eventually, she made it to the new restaurant, _Η φλογερή πυράκτωση. _She wanted to meet a friend, Rio, whom she refused to mention, since she still cared for Sprx. _

_Anyway, when she got there, he was waiting at a table in the back. She joined him, and a_

_Debate on better food turned to much more. It was from that point that her love for Sprx had almost thinned out, and when she decided that Rio was her true love._

_End Flashback_

It was just when they were leaving that Gibson had taken her on a tour around Shugazoom; and Magnolia talked with Sprx about her history on the planet Sadden. (Get the pun?) He talked to her about his adventures with the fire of hate, and then they started on naming the best places around town.

Back with Nova…

Nova stared out the same window Sprx had, and even at the same table, though she didn't know it. In the distance, she saw Sprx with Magnolia, and they were laughing and talking and walking around. _Why did you? _Her mind asked her. She refused to answer, but knew it. The sky got dimmer as she remembered the day she told him. (A/N: I won't do that as a flashback.)

Her mind raced as she saw them kiss, and then she teared up. Rio noticed this, and tried to wipe them. Nova slapped his hand away and ran after the new couple.

_She's Dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

By the time Nova had gotten to the pair, she found him talking to her as they stared at their reflections in the pond. She heard him say, "I don't know. I mean, I have feelings for her, but I guess that's broken…" he broke into tears, which wasn't like him.

She felt sorry for him, that she had caused him even a little pain. She hid behind a tall oak tree and listened, deciding she would kill Magnolia later. Her fists were ready in case she tried anything, and her ears were ready, also.

"Its okay, Sprx. You'll do okay. It takes time to heal. Don't worry even a little. I'm sure Rio's being the best for her. Oh, I'm no good at this." Magnolia mumbled. Sprx laughed, wiping his eyes. "Its okay, Maggie." She smiled also, and they talked about piloting.

Nova was angry, but happy that Sprx was okay. Rio came up behind her, confused and hurt. She ignored him, and watched the two start bickering.

"No, the fist rocket is better than some stupid one made by a dead old guy!"

"Of course he's old, stupid! He's dead!" Magnolia argued.

Sprx shook his head, laughing. "He's not alive, Maggie. Duh. How could he be old?!"

Magnolia glared at him. "It's because he was old that he's dead right now, doofus!"

He stopped and saw Talia and Gibson walk back. Nova watched them for a bit more, and then headed back to the restaurant, Rio behind her still. She had an idea, one that would make Rio wish he never met Nova. She smiled evilly and looked out the window once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Alright, who took my pencil?!

Rio: Me!

Me: Shut up.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nova took Rio on a 'shopping trip to the Shugazoom mall'. She had a bucket load of cash that she planned on spending, and making Rio not only carry the bags, but drag them wherever she went in the mall, all over the town, all day. But, that wasn't all.

She went to the bookstore and bought dictionaries bigger than Chiro (literally), plus, her favorite series' newest book. His arms were very much tired from Nova's shopping charade. Rio was really angry at this point, but decided if his new victim (Uh, girlfriend)

Was a shopoholic, so be it. Suddenly, she screamed in terror, "Sabrina!"

A cybernetic monkey much like Nova stepped out of a coffee shop, a shopping bag full of books in her arms, tried to wave and almost dropped her load. She laughed nervously before setting it down and greeting Nova. "Hey, sis!" she mumbled, walking over.

"Why are you here? I thought you were still with your master, Master Grimm!" Nova yelled. "I was sent here to gather books of spells and information about it." Sabrina replied, her bubblegum pink eyes gleaming. Nova just nodded.

"When do you plan on going back to Earth?" she asked, as her sister collected her things.

"Oh, I plan on leaving Saturday next week. Master Grimm says I need to make sure we collect the right spell books and history books." Sabrina smiled as her best friend, Alyssa,

Came out of the shop, her tail straight behind her like a stick. She was holding a huge ice cream sundae.

"H-Hey, Reenie." she chattered. Rio decided he better not ask. "Hey, Al. What's with the gallons of ice cream?"

"Oh, this? Bridgett and Skye dared me to eat the biggest ice cream ever. They're trying it, too." Alyssa's sisters walked out also, ice cream sundaes in their hands. Rio and Nova laughed, and Alyssa smiled. "Sabrina, this is Rio." Nova introduced her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. "Rio, this is Skye-" she pointed at the one with Sky blue fur and onyx eyes. "And this is Bridgett." she pointed at the one with peach fur and rose pink eyes.

Everyone chatted until the worst possible thing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Oh, hi there! Well, I didn't think the last chapter I made (The previous chapter 4) made sense and went with the story, so I decided to make this one. I hope I didn't make a mistake on that one… but honestly, I didn't like it very much, even if some of you did. I hope you enjoy this one better, and I'm sorry if you liked the previous one and want it back… I deleted the file and don't remember it's name.

99999999999999999999999999

Well, not the worst possible thing…unless you think Skeleton King coming in with a huge army and reborn Valina is good or okay.

Sabrina and Alyssa immediately froze at the sight, that seemed to be getting closer, and closer. The Hyperforce jet-packed back to the robot, not even waiting for Chiro's command.

"Team! What's going on?!" Chiro demanded, panicked. He had been playing a video game, and was so wrapped up in it he didn't notice the alarm blinking and going off.

Nobody answered, and he just went up his transport tube, taking his place in the robot.

Sprx gasped, "It's taking loads of citizens!"

Nova muttered, "Can we go any slower?"

Antauri just boosted to maximum power, and the team attacked, helplessly fighting of what seemed to be millions of formless.

Skeleton King laughed. "The poor Hyperforce. I have more in store for you."

He pressed a button on his throne, which sent out bombs to the robot and sent out millions more formless, distracting the team from the main scene: the town's destruction.

Citizens were screaming, running, and/or being captured, while the city was being destroyed easily, courtesy of Valina and Mandarin. Sprx did notice this, though, and disengaged the Fist rocket 3, making the robot tumble down to the ground.

"Sprx, what are you doing?!" Nova yelled through the communicator. He didn't respond, and Nova was forced to ignore him, and continue fighting, because SK had pressed the button once more.

"Activating Maximum Force arm attack!" Gibson shouted.

"What?" everyone still attached to the robot asked the blue simian, who had activated the attack. Every evil thing around them disappeared, and the town went back to normal, the people confused as Sprx was still disengaged.

"Sprx, come back immediately!" Antauri commanded, stern.

He did, and the team reviewed the past events. Suddenly, Otto brought up a good question: "What is the Maximum Force arm attack?"


End file.
